Labor of Love
by Habit
Summary: No one could have seen this coming...not even himself. She'd been hiding from him for months, only to have him called to her, now, when her life was in danger. What could she possibly want from him now? Rated for sexual themes and innuendo. No blatant sex


**A/N: I'm currently suffering writers block on my other stories, so the little things I write in my notebook during my classes (when I'm not paying attention in class) are going up now. The is a tribute fic, actually. My younger sister just had her baby and I got all sentimental and wrote this for her. So, enjoy.**

* * *

_'She's in the hospital…we don't know what happened, just that they've taken her to the emergency room. Come to think of it, I haven't really seen much of her these last few months. She sure has been busy studying, huh? Well, hope this message finds you well, and soon, because Tsunade said she's crying and screaming for you. Talk to you later bud.' _He clicked the phone off and stared at it. It had been a while since he'd last seen her…his angel. She'd comforted him in his greatest time of need and then disappeared like a spring rain. He had woken up the morning after their one and only intimate night together to a note on the pillow beside him saying she had finals to study for and then she'd call him…that had been months ago and he'd still not heard from her.

He sat on the couch in his large house, staring at the phone like it was an alien. She was in the hospital? And she wanted him there? She was crying for him? Without another thought, he grabbed up his coat and keys and ran out the door. He jumped into his Honda CR-V and headed to the hospital. He handed his keys over to the valet with a glare and a 'don't put a scratch on it' and walked into the emergency area, looking for his friends. Frantic yelling caught his attention and he looked over to see his blonde friend waving erratically. He lifted his hand and nodded, heading their way. When he got there, it was to see a haggard looking Naruto and a sleepy Hinata. Ino was letting Hinata lean against her, as the heavily pregnant woman looked ready to burst.

Kiba was just walking back with a bottle of milk, two coffees and a green tea, and Naruto's step brother, Sasuke, was sitting away from the rest of them with earphones on and his head bouncing to the beat of his iPod. Gaara glared at the black haired male, who seemed to always cause his angel some kind of trouble. The reason he and his angel had been alone were because of that man…he'd upset the young med student so badly that she'd had to leave the club they were all at, celebrating her upcoming birthday. He glared once more and then looked back at the blonde.

"Naruto, what's wrong? What happened to Sakura? Why-" he didn't get to finish because a doctor came up to them and looked them over.

"I take it that this is Haruno-san's 'family' she is always talking about?" said the blonde woman, who eyed them each in turn. Her gaze lingered the longest on Gaara, and second longest on Sasuke. Her regards for the latter were less than flattering. She then looked at Naruto, who looked about to keel over. "Naruto, she's twenty three years old. I'm sure that she will be just fine. I just need to ask a few questions." she said and looked straight at Gaara. The red head tilted his head to the side and regarded her. She pointed at him.

"I haven't seen you hanging around with this group before, so you must be Gaara. Come with me, I have a few questions for you." he nodded and the two of them walked a little away from the others. She stopped and then leveled a look on him. "You were with Sakura recently, correct?" Gaara stared at her oddly, not sure how to respond.

"I…haven't seen Sakura since last June. She was going to the University for finals, if I'm not mistaken. She told me she'd call me, but she never did." he said bitterly and looked away. He noticed her look at him and then over his shoulder at the others. He just knew they were watching him like a hawk. His eyes narrowed on her, wondering at her odd behavior. "What's going on? What's wrong with Sakura? Why was she rushed to the emergency room and why is she crying out for me?" he was getting frustrated and the blonde doctor could tell. She motioned him to follow her.

"Do you have any history of disease in your family? Something that was passed on genetically? I don't want to risk taking you into my hospital if you've got something." Gaara thought back over his life and couldn't help the cringe, but he shook his head. He then pulled his sleeve up, revealing a medical bracelet.

"I can't have blood thinners, but that's about it. It reacts badly with my medication. Something about genetic mutations causing thickening in my blood?" he noticed the doctor nod and then hand him a pile of things.

"So…that's why she's having a hard time with this. I was wondering if perhaps it was something like this. Follow me please." Gaara looked at the things he was given and then at the doctor, who had started moving once more. He rushed to catch up with her. She led him straight past tons of rooms with nurses and doctors working diligently until they reached a restricted access area. She opened the door with her hospital I.D. and walked down the hall, which was eerily silent compared to the other. He looked around and noticed neutral tones and soft lighting.

"What is this place? It's so quiet and poorly lit." the woman arched her brow and smirked at him.

"This is Labor and Delivery. It's always quiet around this time." Gaara just stared at her and walked with her down the hall. Why the hell was she taking him to Labor and Delivery? He watched as nurses with small bundles were walking by. He wondered if this was where Sakura worked and if she'd asked to be put here for the quiet atmosphere. They turned and walked down another hall. This one wasn't so quiet. There was crying, a soft, insistent crying…and the sound of someone scolding another to be quiet.

The doctor grabbed him and stopped him at the sound of the voice in the room. "Shut up you stupid woman. Do you know what it took for me to get in here before your precious red head and that bitch doctor? I had to _sneak _past tons of nurses to get here, and all you can do is cry for that…that _freak_!" Gaara's eyes narrowed as he recognized Sasuke's not so polite nickname for him. He looked at the doctor, who narrowed her eyes while pushing a combination of buttons on her cellphone.

Before anything else happened, the doctor put her phone away and walked in, undetected. Gaara followed her in and had to stifle his gasp. There was Sakura, lying in bed, tons of covers over her, hooked up to multiple machines, and crying into her hand. There were bags under her eyes, her face pale and her skin glistening with sweat. At the end of the bed stood an irate looking Sasuke, who had accusation deep in his angry black eyes. Gaara was about to jump the black haired man when the doctor stopped him. He glared at the woman, who shook her head. They listened more.

"Tell me something, Sakura. The night we took you out for your birthday, where did you disappear to?" Gaara blushed and looked at the ceiling, hoping the woman wouldn't see it. Sakura just kept crying as the black haired man interrogated her. He hissed at her and took a step towards her. However, he caught himself and clenched his fists. "You disappeared and seconds after you left, that freak got up and left too. You went home with him didn't you? You slept with him, but you think you're too good for me?" Gaara had heard all he could stand and shoved the pile of clothes to the doctor and rushed forwards, grabbing the angry black eyed man and pinning him to the floor. He grabbed the cuffs at his waist and clicked them into place.

He suddenly noticed that the crying had stopped and he looked up…into the same beautiful emerald eyes he'd stared into almost nine months ago. "Sakura…" he whispered and forgot all about Sasuke. Gaara stood and walked over to her as she stared at him, hiccups making her bounce slightly. He could see her huddled up under the covers, but something was off. She looked…heavier? It was then that the doctor decided to step forward.

"Mr. Sabaku, I must ask you to put on the cap, gown and booties if you are going to stay in here." Gaara just stared into Sakura's eyes, getting lost all over again. He nodded and let the doctor help him into the attire, still not sure what was going on. It was after he had everything on and was sitting by Sakura on the bed that the doctor revealed the situation. "Mr. Sabaku, it isn't often that we allow the fathers to witness the birth of their child, but Sakura was adamant that you be allowed in here, so we staved off her labor long enough to get you here. It's dangerous, what we did, and we must now reverse it so that your child can be born."

Gaara's eyes went wide and he looked down at Sakura, who had tears in her eyes. It was obviously very painful for her. He took her hand without a second thought and rubbed her forehead. Suddenly, there were nurses everywhere, but all Gaara could see was Sakura. She stared up into his jade eyes and tried to ignore the pain she was feeling. When she cried out, he kissed the back of her hand and whispered softly to her. It was then that the doctors told her to push. She did and Gaara watched her face. She looked so beautiful to him at that moment that it took his breath away.

After several hours of hit and miss, Sakura finally pushed one last time and the soft cries of a baby resounded through the room. Gaara watched as Sakura pushed herself up and searched around for the baby she'd just birthed. Her eyes were frantic and Gaara couldn't imagine what she was feeling at that moment. He stared at her as she finally laid back and the baby was put into her arms. She looked up at him and smiled tiredly. She called out to him softly and he walked over to her, his eyes wide.

"Gaara…this is your son." she said quietly, her voice faint. He looked up at her and noticed how tired she was. He then looked down at the child, who was nuzzling against it's mother. He noticed that it seemed to be hungry.

"Sakura…I think he's hungry." he whispered quietly and watched as Sakura opened the front of the hospital gown and started breast feeding the child right in front of him. He stared, openly, as the child nursed. _'Not just any child…_your _child. _Your _son.'_ is what went through his head. With a primal growl, he scooted closer to the two and laid on the bed with them. He pressed himself to her side and nuzzled the side of her head. She sighed and he felt her relax against him. He watched his son nurse for a little while longer before he actually touched him.

When his large hand cupped the back of his son's head, wonder went through him. The child seemed to be asleep, Sakura's breast still in his mouth. Sakura was leaning against Gaara, half asleep herself. Content to just stay where they were, Gaara snuggled up to the two and shut his eyes, drifting to sleep as well.

It seemed like only minutes had passed when Gaara started to hear voices invading his dreams. Most prominent was the voice of his best friend, Naruto. He opened his eyes and looked around, but there was no one in the room with them. He looked down at his sleeping son and the mother of his child. He pushed a lock of her hair back and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled when she cuddled up to him. He felt a warmth spread through him and wished his siblings could see him like this. They'd only ever wanted his happiness, and he actually felt happier than he ever had since their untimely deaths. Gaara laid his head on top of Sakura's and closed his eyes again, only to hear Naruto's voice again. His eyes snapped open and he looked around again. This time, Naruto's voice came from the other side of the wall, right at Sakura's head.

Not wanting Sakura and his son woken up, Gaara whispered to Sakura and got up. She tried to keep him on the bed, but he promised to be right back and she sleepily complied, allowing him to tuck the covers around her to keep her warm. He stood and looked around and noticed that Sasuke was no longer there, so it was most likely that he'd been removed long ago…maybe even before his son's birth. More loudness made Gaara rush to the door, open it, and rush out. He did not want his son woken up.

Gaara knocked on the door and loudness greeted him again as it seemed Naruto made his way to the door. When the door opened, it revealed a frantic Naruto. Gaara had his arms over his chest and was glaring at him. Naruto gulped and nervously raised his hand to greet his best friend. "H-hi G-gaara…" Gaara couldn't help but smirk at Naruto's terrified look. He shook his head and stepped into the room. Inside, the same blonde doctor was standing by the young pregnant woman. She looked up and arched a brow at Gaara.

"I didn't think you'd ever wake up. You fell asleep right beside Sakura and haven't woken for nearly five hours." Gaara eyes went wide and his arms dropped. Five hours? At this rate, he'd be late for patrol. However, his son and Sakura were more important at this moment. He looked at Naruto, who seemed curious, and then at Hinata, who seemed to be in pain.

"Naruto…shouldn't you be helping Hinata deal with the contractions? I'm sure they're rather painful…" he remembered Sakura's gritted teeth and soft cries when the contractions had wracked her body to try and push their child out. Gaara watched as Naruto turned pale and rushed over to Hinata, apologizing over and over for getting her pregnant. Gaara shook his head and looked at the doctor, who smiled at the young couple.

"I'm going to get a nurse to give you the epidural. You'll be much happier after that." Naruto smiled and weakly thanked the doctor, who smiled and walked out, Gaara in tow. When they were outside, she turned and looked at him. "And what is it you'd like from me, Mr. Sabaku?" Gaara swallowed nervously and sighed.

"I'm supposed to be at work in fifteen minutes, but I don't have anything here with me and I need to shower before I go in. Could…could you possibly talk to my superior and explain my situation?" the blonde doctor smiled and nodded. Gaara sighed with relief and dialed the number on his cell. "Hey, Matsuri? It's Gaara, could you put the Chief on? Because I need to talk to him, that's why. No I will not go to dinner with you if you do. If you don't then you'll get me fired and then you wont see me around the station anymore. No, I'm not joking, now put the Chief on." Gaara looked over at the doctor, who looked amused and angry at the same time. She held out her hand for the phone. He gave it to her and her look darkened.

"Look you little twit, my name is Tsunade and I'm the head doctor at First United and you had best put Jiraiya on or I will personally see to it that you never work in police work again." Tsunade smirked and started tapping her finger against her upper arm and smiled at Gaara, giving him a thumbs up. Gaara sighed and ran his hands through his hair and sighed. It was about then that Tsunade's eyes brightened. "Long time no see, Jiraiya. When are you coming to see me? Orochimaru stopped by about a month ago, but I didn't answer. Yes, I'm sure that you knew about that, since you've been keeping track of that psychopath for the last seven years. No, I just genuinely wanted to talk to you…and I have one of your officers here." Gaara noticed Tsunade's wicked look and couldn't help but shake his head.

"What are you going to give me in exchange for the name of who it is?" Gaara sweat dropped and stared at her. She was smiling maniacally. "Dinner, huh? That sounds like a fair trade. We can discuss certain things while at dinner. Okay, I have Officer Sabaku Gaara here. No, he's not injured…he's a father." Gaara heard the line go quiet and then he noticed Tsunade cringe. A very loud 'congratulations' came through the phone and Gaara's face turned as red as his hair. Tsunade smiled and shook her head.

She put her head back to the phone and then started talking to him again. "I think he deserves some time off. What do you mean, 'no can do'? The man JUST found out he's a father, and I mean just now, and you can't even give him a few days to adjust to the fact that he now has a son!?" there was murmuring on the other line and he noticed Tsunade go deathly still. "I think I should let you talk to him about that. It's up to him and that's something he'd want to know." She handed him the phone and he took it, answering respectfully.

"Yes sir?" there was a moment of silence before a tired sigh came over the phone.

"We caught them…the ones responsible for your brother and sister's death. They're in lockup right now. I thought you'd want to process them yourself, since…" Gaara was in a daze. The people responsible for his brother and sister's death were at the station…he looked back at the door where Sakura was and something went through him. He found it hard to breath and turned frantic eyes back to Tsunade, who had sadness in her eyes. Gaara swallowed and cleared his throat. He took a deep breath and gave his superior his answer.

"Even if I process the case, sir, it wont bring my family back. I have a new family now…with Sakura and my son. Besides, if it got out that I'm the brother of two of the victims, it could taint the case. I think it best to let Kakashi and Anko handle this one, sir. I trust them and they know what happened well enough to process the case." He looked up into the beaming face of Tsunade, who was holding her hand out for the phone. He said goodbye and handed to phone to the blonde doctor.

"Then it's settled. He gets one week off to get things settled with Sakura and then the traditional time award a new father, according to the terms of maternity leave of the department. Hmmm…you're right…that's worth a little more than dinner. How about we go dancing? You always did love dancing with me." she smirked and held up her thumb, winking at the red head. Gaara shook his head and regarded the doctor. She laughed once and smiled genuinely. "Sure thing. See you tonight. Okay, you better. Bye." Tsunade was smiling as she closed the phone and handed it to him. "Boy, I just bargained almost six weeks off for you. Make the most of it." Gaara nodded and took his phone back.

With a sigh, Gaara quietly went back into Sakura's room. There was no more Naruto, as he'd either quieted down or been told to leave. With a groan and the crack of his neck and back, Gaara walked over to the bed where Sakura was asleep with his son still cuddled up to her chest. Gaara walked over to the bed and stood there, staring at the pink haired woman and the dark haired baby. He arched a brow at the child's dark hair and sat on the bed with them. She'd said the child was his, but he'd never had hair that dark. He laid on the bed beside her and he watched as her eyes slowly opened. She smiled at him tiredly and touched his face. She smiled down at the baby lying on her chest. Her breast was no longer in his mouth, so she pulled the gown back up and tucked it in to at least keep some form of modesty.

Gaara had so many questions, but the one most prevalent on his mind was the issue with the hair. "Why is his hair dark? I don't think mine was that dark when I was born." Sakura giggled quietly and shook her head.

"All babies are born with dark or light hair at first. It will fall out soon and be replaced with his natural color." Gaara looked down at the infant and felt wonderment once more. He'd never thought he'd father a child, mainly because he didn't think there was anyone that actually wanted to carry his child…except maybe Matsuri, and she was way too young for his taste. He laid his head right beside hers and put his hand on the baby's back. He could feel the tiny boy breathing and it blew his mind. However, a second question invaded his mind.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Sakura sighed and shifted. The baby started mewling and Gaara unconsciously started rubbing his back. He stopped making noise and was sleeping soundly once more. Sakura smiled at him gently and then started explaining.

"Right after we were together, I had finals. I didn't really think about the possibility of getting pregnant. I took my finals, passed them, and I was going to call, but I got a message that my foster father was dying. He wanted to see me one last time, and I had to hurry. I went to Paris to see him and we talked. He told me that if I ever fell in love, to hold on to it as tightly as I could." She smiled sadly and shook her head. She sighed and tilted her head back, laying it on the pillows behind her.

"I was in Paris for almost a month. After my foster father passed away, I started feeling sick all the time. I was tired and depressed. I thought it was just mourning, but then I missed my period. I knew almost immediately I was pregnant, but I wanted to be sure. So, I settled up my foster father's business and came back. I came straight to Tsunade, who confirmed I was indeed pregnant." he listened to her, not sure what this had to do with what he'd asked, but he listened regardless.

"The problem is, I have a rare condition that makes pregnancy difficult." she said quietly. Gaara's eyes widened and he looked at her with shocked eyes. She smiled tiredly and softly laughed. "It's not life threatening, but it could have been if I wasn't careful. I had to avoid any and all stressful situations…which meant I was cooped up in a house in the hills, where things were quiet and peaceful. I had no contact with anyone outside that house. Tsunade would come by for my monthly checkups, but even then, I was never given the chance to send a message. Tsunade told me that it would be best not to tell anyone until after the baby was born. That way certain people wouldn't try to convince me to have an abortion…or force one on me." Gaara stiffened as he remembered Sasuke in the room with her. So…that's what he'd been trying to do. He'd wanted to upset her to the point she'd lost the child…however, he didn't know she was so far along.

Gaara growled menacingly, but stopped when the baby started stirring. Sakura put her hand on his face again and made him look at her. She looked into his jade eyes and leaned up to kiss him. He met her half way and kissed her deeply. He then voiced the one thing that he'd feared since she disappeared.

"I thought you regretted being with me. I thought you felt ashamed of what we'd done." He said in a quiet voice. He felt her gasp and then looked down at her. She looked surprised as she stared at him.

"Never!" she breathed and kissed him passionately. He groaned lightly into her mouth and looked at her as she pulled away from him. "You were the first man I'd ever wanted to share myself with. The only man I'd ever shared myself with. I haven't been with anyone else." Gaara looked shocked. He didn't remember…flashbacks suddenly started going through his head of their one night of passion. His chest tightened at the memory and his breathing almost stopped, leaving him speechless.

"I…I didn't realize…I thought…" he groaned and put his head on her shoulder. He started murmuring to her. "I knew you were tight…God you were so tight…but I didn't know you were virgin. I would have been kinder to you had I known. Why didn't you tell me?" he felt her stroking his head, reassuring him. She was always comforting him, even when he was the one that should be comforting her. He started lightly kissing her neck as a way of apology. He felt her pulse quicken under his lips and couldn't help but smile.

"Because I wanted you…any way I could have you. You were hurting inside, and I wanted to comfort you. I wanted to be the one to make all your problems go away…I wanted to be the one to help you. I've been in love with you since high school, Gaara. I just never had the nerve to tell you. When you came with us for my birthday dinner, I was so happy." she smiled and looked at him, her eyes shining. "But when Sasuke started talking about the supposed 'things he'd done with me', I was mortified. I couldn't face anyone…especially you." Gaara's eyes were wide as he stared at the pink haired beauty. She loved him? Had loved him since high school? However, she kept going.

"When I left, I had no idea you'd followed me. When you found me in the parking lot crying, you were so kind to me, even though you'd just lost your family. I could tell that you were hurting, but were hiding the pain. I wanted to be the one to heal you. I wanted us to heal each other. As lovers, as friends, as anything we could be." She put her hand on his cheek and smiled at him. "I never thought that in our haste to have each other, we'd forget to use protection. But I'm so thankful we did." she looked down at their child and she smiled. She looked radiant despite being tired and having just recently given birth. Gaara leaned in and kissed her on the head.

"You went through nine months of pregnancy all alone…I wish I could have been there for you." he whispered to her. She smiled up at him and nuzzled him.

"It wasn't so bad. He's very well behaved. He's like his father…the strong silent type." She giggled at Gaara's dry expression. Her giggling woke the baby, who opened dark, almost black eyes. Sakura smiled and ran her finger over the fine hairs of one eyebrow. "Very soon, his eyes will start to change to their real color. I wonder if they'll be jade like his daddy, or emerald, like his mommy." she said quietly. Gaara looked at her as she stared down at their son. He smiled and looked back at their child.

"I'm hoping emerald, like his mommy. Because I'm praying to God he doesn't have your pink hair. If we have a daughter, she can have your hair." he froze as he made the last part of the comment. He slowly looked over at her, but she was just smiling, like nothing was wrong. When she looked back up at him, she had a smile and her eyes were sparkling.

"I'd like that. A little girl with pink hair and jade eyes." She smiled back down at the baby, cooing at him. Gaara felt like he'd just been struck by lightning…she wanted more kids with him…a child with his eyes. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around that concept. He stared at her while she cooed to the wide eyed baby boy in her arms. As he watched her, he remembered what had drawn him to her that night…their mutual pain.

She'd been mortified and shamed by Sasuke's accusations and suggestive statements. The possibility that her friends would believe his lies had hurt her deeply and forced her to seek solace in the parking lot…where is was cold, dark, and silent. Having thought she'd retreated to the restroom, he's gotten up, unable to stand listening to the black haired youth degrade her in such a manner and no one defend her. He didn't know her as well as the others, so he couldn't defend her adequately.

He'd gone out into the parking lot to do something he hadn't done before his siblings' deaths…to smoke a cigarette. As he'd been smacking the hard pack against his hand to pack them, he'd heard sniffling. Being a cop, he'd wondered if perhaps someone had been mugged, so he'd put his cigarettes back into his shirt pocket and drawn the service revolver that he kept on him at all times. He'd quietly snuck between the cars and found the source of the sniffling.

Sakura had been huddled up against the back passenger tire of Naruto's large Chevy pickup, her hands shaking and an inhaler in her hands. Tears had washed what little makeup she'd had on away, she had no coat, just the thin silk blouse she'd been wearing and the soft, immaculate black slacks she loved to wear. Her high heels had to have been hurting her feet, but Gaara had only stared at her.

He was going to leave her alone, but his cell phone rang, catching her attention. He'd answered it while he'd been walking over to her. He remembered his sister asking him if he wanted her to pick up anything from the store for him. She'd just broken her leg recently, so their brother, Kankuro, was driving her around since his shift at the prison had been adjusted and he was working days now. Temari, being a prominent lawyer, had shrugged off the leg, saying she'd be back on her feet in no time. He'd told her he needed her to swing by the bank before they closed for the night and withdraw enough money for his insurance payment on his car. He'd snapped the phone closed and sank down beside Sakura, putting his thin leather jacket over her shivering shoulders.

They'd talked for a while, Sakura crying about how humiliated she was and if anyone believed Sasuke's lies she'd never be able to live with it. He'd told her that he didn't believe the compulsive liar, and she'd felt better. They had started reminiscing about high school when his phone had rung a second time. It was the department. He's rolled his eyes and answered. Thinking it had been Matsuri, asking him on another date, he'd growled into the receiver. Seconds after he picked up, the phone had clattered from his hands, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

His brother and sister had been killed in an attempted bank robbery. They, along with five other individuals, had been shot when things had gone terribly wrong. He had sat there in shock, not being able to speak or form a complete thought. He could barely breath, but when Sakura had leaned over and picked up his phone, she'd started talking to the yelling person on the other line. She'd gasped and put her hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. He could see it clearly, even now. She'd thanked Jiraiya politely for his condolences and assured the older man that she'd stay with his red headed officer until morning.

Gaara had just stared at the ground, unable to comprehend that his brother and sister were dead. He'd felt Sakura's small, delicate hands on his arm and he'd looked over at her. The tears in her eyes and the sympathy on her face had been his undoing. He'd buried his face in her shoulder and mourned. He'd mourned the loss of his vibrant, blonde haired sister, his silly, brunette brother, and for himself…because he knew he was completely along now. He could remember the feel of her hands in his hair as she'd comforted him. He thought, then and now, how ironic it was that he'd been comforting her when the roles had been reversed and it was he that now needed the comforting.

He'd clung to her, his heart near breaking with his grief. She'd held him and promised that things would get better. She'd hugged him to her, swearing she'd never abandon him, that he'd never be alone as long as she was around. And he'd taken comfort in her words. It's why when she'd left without a word and he'd been unable to contact her he'd felt so hurt…so betrayed. He shook his head and looked down at her. He could tell she was drifting off again and he smiled. It was just like that night…only he'd been the one near asleep. He'd exhausted himself to the point that could barely keep his eyes open. She'd asked for his keys, which he'd given her, and had taken him to his car, basically dragging him to it. She'd dumped him into the passenger seat and closed him up in the SUV before rushing around the other side to get in and drive him back to his home.

How she'd known where he lived was beyond him, but she'd known, and she'd gotten him there safely. When he'd asked her how she planned on retrieving her car, she'd said she didn't own a car and that she rode everywhere with Naruto and Hinata, or she caught a cab. She'd stumbled into his house, dragging him with her. She'd tried to lay him on the couch gently, but he was too heavy for her and he'd plopped down on the soft leather with a whoosh. She'd been frantic that he'd fallen, until he'd just reached up and pulled her to him. He'd sought the warmth of her to reassure him he was not alone. Even though his siblings didn't live with him, and he was used to being alone in his home, it seemed infinitely different now.

She'd gasped and looked at him, but understanding and compassion had soon seeped into her eyes and she'd allowed him to hold her. When he'd kissed her gently on the lips, she'd gasped and lightly kissed him back. One thing had led to another, and pretty soon they'd…Gaara blushed and looked away from his angel and their son. He knew exactly how that child had come into being. He had no doubts, now that he thought about it. She'd been shy, afraid, but in his state, he'd not realized she was a virgin. He'd sought the solace of her body, the mind numbing passion had been welcomed with open arms. And she had allowed it…because she loved him.

He leaned down and kissed her gently…just like he'd kissed her that night. She seemed to recognize as well, because she looked up at him with knowing eyes. She smiled at him and snuggled against him. He smirked wickedly at her and leaned down, his lips brushing her ear. "Some day, you'll have to tell me exactly what happened. I can only remember bits and pieces of it." she blushed brightly, but smiled lovingly up at him.

"Maybe someday, I will." she teased as they both looked back down at their baby. The sound of in the room next to theirs had Gaara arching a brow and Sakura giggling. "That wasn't Hinata-chan screaming…" she murmured before kissing Gaara on the cheek and sniggling down against him. Gaara chuckled and shook his head. He held Sakura close to him and put his hand on the tiny infants back, assuring himself the child was real, that any of this was real. With a sigh of happiness, he closed his eyes and dreamed of the years to come.

* * *

**I have every intention of making this a series, however, I want to finish my other fics first. It bothers me having writers block on the stories I really want to finish...**


End file.
